kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Starship Enterprise
The Starship Enterprise (Or Mirror Universe for Saphyra) is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Echoes based off of Star Trek: The Original Series. It is known as being one of only two worlds in the KH series to be based off of a recurring TV show. The world's story is based on the story of the Season Two Star Trek: TOS episode entitled "Mirror, Mirror." It is the first world for Locke, the third world for Aios, and the fifth one for Saphyra. However, Saphyra and Aios' visits take place at the same time, since they are in both the Mirror and Original Universes, respectively. This is the world in which Saphyra receives her Desperation Style. The Party Members for this world are Spock, and for one battle in Saphyra's story, Captain Kirk. Characters *Locke *Aios *Saphyra *Iskonis (Antagonist, Aios's story only) *Spock (Locke and Aios's stories only) *Mirror Spock (World Boss, D-Link, Saphyra's story only) *Captain Kirk (Locke and Saphyra's stories only) *Mirror Kirk (World Boss, Aios's story only) *Mirror Chekov (Mini-boss, Saphyra's story only) *Mirror Scotty (Mini-boss, Aios's story only) *Mirror Mccoy (Mini-boss, Brief supporting character, Aios's story only) *Mirror Uhura (Mini-boss, Aios's story only) Locke's Visit Locke is the first one to appear on this world. After traveling through space in his Keyblade Glider, he is beamed aboard the Enterprise by it's crew. After being questioned by Captain James T. Kirk and his First Officer Spock for wearing a Starfleet Uniform and carrying a Communicator, (Which he received because his Armor helps him fit in with the world similar to Donald's magic in the original KH) Spock deduces that Locke is an outsider and not part of Starfleet. At that moment, an unamed officer runs into the Transporter Room, scared to death. Locke tries to go comfort the boy, only for Scotty to hold him at Phaser-point. Kirk and Spock try to ask the boy what was wrong. He claims of seeing white life-forms aboard the ship just before passing out from shock. Locke realizes this as a Vessel invasion and pleads with Captain Kirk to allow him to purge the ship of creatures. Kirk agrees and orders Spock to accompany him. They get to the Recreational Area, which is overrun by Vessels shaped like toy robots and machine cogs. After Spock and Locke defeat the Vessels, Kirk contacts Spock to tell them that Scotty and Mccoy are investigating the infestation in both Sick Bay '''and '''Engineering. Locke and Spock go to Sick Bay first, to find Doctor Leonard Mccoy breathing heavily. He tells them that Nurse Chapel is under attack by a Vessel horde. The duo proceeds further in to find Nurse Chapel fighting a Vessel. Upon seeing the two, she moves behind Spock instinctively, claiming that she evacuated all of the nurses save for one, who was transformed into the Vessel attacking her. Locke and Spock defeat the Vessels as Doctor Mccoy enters the room and thanks the two. He tells them that Scotty is under attack in Engineering, and that if Scotty's killed, they will be stranded in space and "without the best darn Engineer in Starfleet." The duo proceeds to Engineering, where Scotty is fighting a Vessel. After Locke helps dispatch it, he warns the two that the Vessels are popping up near the Dilithium Crystal Fusion Generator, and that if it's destroyed, the ship will be stranded out in space. During the battle, Scotty makes his way over to the Generator. While Locke protects Scotty from another batch of Vessels, Scotty inputs the Generator's safety codes. Now the Vessels will be unable to harm it. Kirk contacts Spock and orders him and Locke to come to the Transporter Room. As Scotty leaves the room, he gives Locke a page of the Miasma Documents. While Spock and Locke make their way through the Deck Five Hallway, Spock asks Locke more about his origins. Aware that Spock will be unaware of being able to know that "another world" would mean another realm, since the Enterprise seeks out other worlds in it's own realm, Locke tells Spock about the destruction of the Key Kingdom as well as Master Xrapi and Aios' philosophy of Light and Dark neither being inherently good or evil. Spock counters by claiming that "It would be logical to assume that Light and Darkness are ideas pertaining to Good and Evil, rather than elements." Locke agrees, stating that he would rather find Saphyra and Aios than fight the battle of Light and Dark. Once the two enter the Transporter Room, Kirk tells them about their intentions to deal with the Halkans on the planet the Enterprise is orbiting. Kirk initially orders Locke to stay with Spock. However, through his expert diplomacy, Locke claims that "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," and that he would be able to save more people by going with Kirk to the planet instead of staying on the Enterprise. He beams down with the Landing Party to the Precipice overlooking the building of the Halkan Council. The party makes it's way to the Council Building, where the Halkan leader Tharn, and Kirk begin negotiations. While waiting outside, an entire army of Vessels attacks, as Locke races to return to the Building, being impeded by Vessels, including a new tyope shaped like an alien. He makes it there, and warns the Council of the attack. Tharn raises a shield of Dilithium over the Building. Locke asks Tharn to lower the shield and reactivate it the moment that he exits. Doctor Mccoy pleads with Locke to reconsider, saying that "it's no time for acts of bravado." Locke counters that it would be logical to fight the Vessels, or they will be overwhelmed. Despite repeated protest from Mccoy, Kirk agrees as Locke exits and engages the Vessel army. After defeating them, he notices that their leader, a massive Vessel the size of a starship, return to space. Locke tells Kirk to warn the Enterprise while he goes and engages it. Locke summons his Keyblade Armor and gets onto his Glider as he enters Vast Space. In space, he finds the massive Vessel orbiting the planet Halka. He prepares to engage the Vessel, only for the Enterprise to enter the fray to assist. After a heated boss battle against the Vessel, Locke manages to defeat it by throwing his Keyblade into the beam of the Enterprise's Phaser Cannon, which propels it straight into the Vessel's body. Locke returns to the ship's Bridge and speaks with the landing party VIA Communications. Everyone is safe down there. Locke asks Tharn if he has seen Aios or Saphyra, only for none of them to know. As Locke prepares to leave the world, Spock gives him a good luck charm. As Locke heads out of the Bridge door, Spock holds his hand up, spreading his fingers down the middle, uttering the famous Vulcan phrase: "Live Long and Prosper." Locke imitates the gesture perfectly and heads out of the world, eagerly awaiting his reunion with Aios and Saphyra, so that they may go exploring just like those aboard the Enterprise do. Saphyra's Visit Saphyra rides across space with her Keyblade Glider as a Transporter beam whisks her aboard the Enterprise. However, a glitch occurs, and she is transported aboard the Transporter Room of the ship again. The interior of the ship is different this time, complete with red flags. She finds herself in a Uniform with a sash down the torso, with a dagger included. A pointy-eared man with a beard turns to one controlling the console and hurts him with a torture device of some sort, prompting Saphyra to speak up. After a debate over duty by the two, the man, named Spock, leaves. Saphyra deduces that the Darkness she sense aboard the ship must be coming from the Captain of the ship. She then decides to investigate the Enterprise. She overhears a conversation bewteen two officers concerning Vessels that are attacking Engineering. They say that the Captain is not doing anything about it, which prompts her to go investigate. She enters Engineering to discover, like the officers said, attacking. She dispatches the Vessels as the Terrans look on at her in awe. Playing into the role of the vicious ruler so as not to blow her cover, she orders them to return to work, while asking one where she can find a Senior Officer. He says to check Sick Bay, Doctor Mccoy's domain. When she gets to Sick Bay, she sees him and another man leaving, discussing the status of the Phasers. She decides to follow them in a mini-game style chase similar to those in 358/2 Days. After the chase, she sees the two incapacitate a Guard to enter a room. She thinks that she should just leave the world now, since the Terrans may not be worth saving. However, a wandering Vessel that warps away from her position causes her to reconsider. She enters a nearby Turbolift. Upon entering the Deck Five Hallway, she sees a man being attacked by other officers. She intervenes, entering a boss battle with the leader of the gang, whose name is revealed to be Chekov. After taking him out, the man hesitantly orders Chekov to be taken to an Agony Booth. Chekov wearily chatises Saphyra for defending Captain Kirk instead of allowing his death, which would've allowed them to all rise in rank. Mortified that she just defended the villain of the situation, she confronts Kirk in a brief argument. However, Kirk explains to Saphyra that Chekov and his gang were assassins, not crewmembers. Saphyra is initially skeptical until Kirk reveals that he has already deduced that she is an off-worlder and a friend of Locke's. Kirk promises to explain everything if she will follow him. Suspicious, yet curious, she decides to follow him to the Captain's Quarters. Upon entering, Kirk, Scotty, Doctor Mccoy, and a woman named Uhura explain to Saphyra that they were switched with evil versions of themselves when they tried to beam back aboard the Enterprise after Locke saved their ship from a Vessel during negotiations. Saphyra, now realizing their plight, offers to help them. After Scotty tells Kirk that they have less than 30 minutes to get home, Kirk orders Saphyra, Scotty, and Mccoy to go to Engineering and syphon power from the Phasers to the Transporter VIA a Jefferies Tube, then convene with him back in Sick Bay. After a brief humorous scene with Mccoy and Saphyra, they head out In Engineering, Vessels and Heartless attack as soon as the work begins. Saphyra defends the Jefferies Tube from the enemies as the work is soon finished. They decide to head to Sick Bay '''to meet Kirk and the others. Upon entering Sick Bay, they hide behind furniture as Kirk is seen entering the room at Phaser-point, Spock behind him. Scotty warns Saphyra to stay out of it. The landing party then advances on Spock as they ambush him. Due to his superior strength, he handles them all arther easily. Saphyra jumps in front of Captain Kirk, summoning her Keyblades to protect him. Spock mentions that it is his duty to defend himself from assassination. Saphyra then realizes that the whole time, Spock has been unaware of the switch-up of the landing parties, and has been afraid for his life the whole time. Saphyra tries to talk things out with Spock, only for the Vulcan to enter battle position, unyielding. Saphyra thinks back to the worlds she has visited thus far, and calling Spock an 'idiot,' goes into a berserker rage, an aura of Darkness overtaking her. Using her Dark powers, she defeats Spock rather easily. As Spock moves in on her again, Kirk attacks him and knocks him out from behind. Mccoy says that Spock will die without immediate treatment. After a heated debeate between Scotty and Mccoy over whether they should let Mccoy do his work or not, Mirror Sulu enters. He tries to assassinate Kirk, only for Saphyra to threaten him with the Keyblade. At that moment, Sulu's Security team is anihilated by a beam from up above, as the scene switches to reveal the contact of the Kirk of this world pressing a secret button in his room. Kirk orders Mccoy to finish his work, while Mccoy ushers Saphyra to escort the others to the '''Transporter Room. They enter the Transporter Room, only for the contact from before, named Marlena, to hold Kirk at phaser-point, demanding that she be taken along. Kirk says he cannot. Scotty reminds Kirk of the time limit as the power in the Room goes out. A moment later, Spock enters with an incapacitated Mccoy. Saphyra summons her Keyblades, battle-ready, only for Spock to reveal his intentions to help them as he orders the Transporter Room power to be restored. As Kirk and the others get onto the Transporter Pad, Kirk tells Spock to change the Empire for the better. As soon as Kirk and the othrs are returned to their world, the landing party of this world returns. They say nothing as they storm out of the room. Saphyra wants to help Spock with his revolution, but she has her own journey to follow and cannot. Spock gives her a charm that he used to keep in the Imperial Academy, claming that it was his battle with Saphyra that shows him that "some rules were made to be broken." As soon as she is transported into Vast Space, she leaves the world with Spock's charm in her hands, praying that her friends remain strong..... Aios's Visit Before Aios even enters the world, the Enterprise is already under attack by Vessels. After Aios dispatches the Vessels, he enters the Enterprise by breaching it's World Barrier, (As Sora/Terra/Ventus/Aqua would in the original KH series) entering the ship by coming through the'' ''Bridge's viewer screen. As Aios meets Spock, the acting Captain, he explains of Locke's involvement in the Enterprise's recent affairs and the impostors of the landing party currently trapped in the Brig. H also tells Locke of a Vessel infstation, the creatures' appearance coinciding with the arrival of the impostors. Aios agrees to exerminate them as Spock and Aios leave the room. The two end up in the Deck Five Hallway, where Aios remarks about how "awesome" the Enterprise is. Spock agrees, while also loathing the fact that for all of it's innovations, the Enterprise is still useless against supernatural threats like the Vessels. After Aios tells Spock of him, Saphyra, and Locke's quest to find their homeworlds, they find a crewman being attacked by Vessels and Heartless. After the duo defeats the group of creatures, the crewman is revealed to be pressed against the wall, absolutely terrified out of his mind. Spock tells him that the Enterprise crew is trained to be prepared for the unexpected, and that he should also be. However, Aios takes a kinder approach, convincing the crewman that he is a "link of an entire chain, and that if he falters, the whole chain breaks." After the now-comforted crewman leaves, Spock notes that Aios reminds him of Captain Kirk, and that Kirk would've also taken a kind approach like Aios had, though his words would've been a bit more firm. After the crewman debacle, Spock and Aios are requested at the Bridge '''by Sulu. Once the duo gets there, they see a Vessel attacking the Bridge crew, making copies of itself in order to attack them all. Aios convinces Spock to evacuate the Bridge Crew to safer sections of the ship, while he fights the Vessel. Spock and the crew leave, allowing Aios to engage the Copycat. After Aios defeats the Copycat, it looks at him as though saddened that it lost. Aios tries to communicate with it, but it destroys itself, leaving a forlorn Aios to call the Bridge Crew back. While Aios was engaging the Copycat, the scene shifts to the '''Brig, where Mirror Kirk and the Mirror Crew are lamenting their containment, with Mirror Kirk frequently calling Spock a "half-breed." During the conversation, a Guard is incapacitated as Iskonis, an old friend of Locke, Aios, and Saphyra's appears through a Dark Portal, the Heart of the knocked out guard becoming a Heartless, which the slinks off. Iskonis uses one of his Keyblades to unlock the barrier containing the Mirror crew. He says that "now that he's done something for them...They'll have to return the favor...And if they do things right...they'll profit." The scene switches back to the Enterprise Bridge, where Spock demands an explanation for the Vessel infestations, for which Aios has no answer. At that moment, someone finds the Speakers, their message echoing throughout the Enterprise. The person tells the Enterprise of their releasing of the prisoners, all the while, calling Aios by a nicname for which only one person would: "Headphones." After th message ends, Spock deduces that the prisoners are impersonating key crewmembers, and that they will assume the same stations the real ones would, save for the Captain and Uhura, who would most likely choose to remain in hiding. (Since Uhura and Kirk both work on the Bridge, it would be like a mouse walking into a mousetrap) Aios says that they should worry about Scotty and Mcocy first, then deal with the other two. The two agree as they leave the Bridge yet again. Spock and Aios proceeed to Sick Bay, wher Mirror Mccoy is waiting for them, pointing a Phaser directly at Spock. He claims that Spock's logic had him sent to the Agony Booth five times, and that Mccoy could not take it anymore. With a scream of "NO MORE LOGIC!", Mccoy fires, only for Aios to guard against the Phaser blast with his Keyblade. Desperate, Mccoy summons Heartless and attacks the two, initiating a mini-boss battle. After Mccoy is defeated, Spock activates a Vulcan Mind-Meld. Using the Meld on Mirror Mccoy, he realizes that the impostors are not impostors, but are, in fact, versions of the original crewmembers from another world, and that Kirk and the landing party were beamed into each other's worlds during the Transporter malfunction; most likely due to the ion storm on Halka's surface. Spock and Aios leave for Engineering, leaving a flabbergasted Mccoy in the hands of Security Guards who are ordered to keep him there, not in the Brig. Spock and Aios then go to Engineering, where Mirror Scotty and Mirror Uhura ambush them. Mirror Uhura claims that after Kirk is returned to power, they'll get rid of him. Spock counters that power is a means to an end. Scotty agrees, though he claims that it can also be a begining. Scotty says that Aios and Spock have no chance, but it'll be fun getting the fight out of them. After Aios summons his Keyblade, the boss battle begins. Predictably, Mirror Scotty and Mirror Uhura are defeated. Just as they are subjugated, Mirror Kirk annouces over the ship-wide intercom that he has disabled the Life-Support systems, and that if Spock doesn't turn himself over to Kirk in ten minutes, he'll destroy the system entirely, leaving the Enterprise's crew to die. Spock maks the only "Logical" choice, choosing to surrender himself to Kirk. Aios offers to go with him, only for Spock to say that Aios must stay behind to prevent Scotty and Uhura from getting loose. Aios sadly complies as Spock leaves the room. The scene briefly switches to Mirror Mccoy in Sick Bay, who also heard the intercom announcement, and knows that Kirk will most likely leave both the Mirror and Enterprise crews to die in in order to satisfy his own greed. In a fit of compassion, Mccoy asks the Security Guards to take him to see Aios, knowing that if he sees Aios, he'll find Spock, who may be able to end all of this. Though the guards are hesitant, they eventually comply under the condition that they accompany Mccoy. In Engineering, two Security Guards appear to watch over Scotty and Uhura. Aios demands to know where Life-Support is, only for the Guards to claim that it is off-limits to all but Senior staff. Scotty reveals the location to Uhura's chagrin, explaining that he only revealed it so that he and the Mirror Crew survives, saying that he isn't "turning hero." Aios immediately rushes over. Aios stops short of the entrance to Life Support, to find the door locked. He tries using his Keyblade to open it, only to realiz that the door has been locked by Darkness itself, and that his Keyblade cannot penetrate it. At that moment, Mirror Mccoy appears, claiming that he has clearance for the area. Aios asks how he could have clearance if this isn't his Enterprise. Mccoy notes of the acid spill that occured in both his Sick Bay, and the Scik Bay here. That gave Mccoy the conclusion that he would have the same passcode in this universe as well as his own, since things work so similarly here. After typing commands into a console next to the door, he activates the passcode, granting Aios entrance. As Aios runs off, Mccoy playfully thinks that "the goblin got him again." In Life Support, Mirror Kirk is seen about to execute Spock, who is held down by Soldier Heartless. Aios interferes, causing Iskonis, who was also in the room, to step out of the shadows. Aios is taken by surprise by Iskonis's presence. Kirk, however, is angry, mentioning that Iskonis had locked the dorr with his Keyblade. Iskonis pays this no heed. Aios asks if Iskonis freed the prisoners. Iskonis confirms this by also mentioning the deal that him and Mirror Kirk had made in secret. Iskonis said that if Mirror Kirk stained "his ship" (Iskonis left out the fact that this was not Mirror Kirk's world, but another) in Darkness by killing off it's crew, Iskonis would grant him and the Mirror Crew the power to summon the Heartless and allow Kirk to conquer "his" world. (Mirror Kirk was unaware of the world swap while the Mirror Crew was unaware of the fact that they would also be killed off, though Mirror Mccoy had thought of this, hence his interference) Iskonis instructs Mirror Kirk to attack Aios. Mirror Kirk turns his attention from Spock to Aios, giving Spock the chance to free himself by wrenching free of the Heartless' grasp and vaporizing them with his Phaser. (Of which Mirror Kirk had forgotten to confiscate) Iskonis summons a horse-like Vessel to aid Mirror Kirk as Aios and Spock fight Mirror Kirk and his new servant in a major battle, while Iskonis watches on from a distance. Mirror Kirk and the Vessel are defeated. After the battle, Aios confronts Iskonis on a nearby balcony, demanding to know why Iskonis left him, Locke and Saphyra two years ago. Iskonis shows remorse, wishing he could say, but chooses not to, instead fleeing through a Portal of Darkness. Aios triees to stop him, only to be unsuccessful. The scene switches to the Transporter Room, where the Mirror Crew is led onto the Transporter Pad at Phaser-point. Aios gives Mirror Mccoy a warm smile of thanks while Mirror Kirk teases Spock once more, asking if they are to be ejected into space. Spock replies that they will be returned to their own world. Mirror Kirk is still skeptical until Mirror Mccoy speaks up, prompting a shout of "Traitor!" from Mirror Kirk. Spock performs the switch successfully, glad to be rid of the alternate landing party. Spock and Aios then greet the real Kirk, who asks of Aios's identity. Spock explains of Aios's hand in subjugating the prisoners. After a brief humourous moment between Spock and Aios, Aios dons his Keyblade Amor and leaves the Enterprise. A moment after he leaves, Mccoy signals Spock, wanting to tell Aios of Saphyra's involvement in their escape. Spock mentions that Aios probably already knows. Outside, Aios turns to look at the Enterprise one last time as it leaves the area at warp speed, as he leaves the world soon after. Trivia The world's story, in it's development stage, was originally going to take place in the Star Trek: The Next Generation timeframe with Lore being the world's primary enemy and Data, his brother, as it's Party Member. However, this was later scrapped in favor of the Star Trek: The Original Series timeframe, since the game's developers became increasingly interested in the Mirror Universe, and wanted to use it's savagery as an excuse for Saphyra exploring her inner Darkness. Locke's claim that "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" is a reference to the Star Trek feature film "The Wrath of Khan," in which Spock repeats the same quote, word for word, as his final words. The inclusion of the Starship Enterprise as a world in Kingdom Hearts can be seen as a tribute to the actor Leonard Nimoy, who was not only Spock's voice actor, but also that of Master Xehanort from ''Birth By Sleep ''prior to his retirement. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes